RaceSpot
by HellCat's Punk
Summary: Race and Spot find a kid on the docks and one thing leads to another.
1. Chapter 01

Race-Spot  
  
DISCLAIMER:- I do not own the Newsies!! (DARN IT!!)  
  
Authors Note:- Hi LILMAXIE here!!! Well just to say this is my 1st Newsie fan-fic. So please forgive me if I made any mistakes and for not getting the accents right. Oh and a word of warning this fan-fic will eventually become SLASH!!! I would really appreciate it if you all could review this as I'm not sure if I should continue. Chapter 2 is written and waiting to be posted so please review!! OK so on wit da fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the last day of February 1899 and the weather was miserable; dark clouds clustered around the sky and the wind and rain was relentless. No- one was out in the streets of New York, even the homeless beggars had found somewhere to stay. Well when I say everyone was inside somewhere and not out in the streets, I mean, everyone bar one small girl.  
  
The girl was of about 5 years old. She had long dark brown hair that came down to about mid-back length, with 2 shoulder length white/blond bangs framing her face. Her eyes were of a deep chocolate colour and had a look about them that made you feel like they could see into your very soul.  
  
All the small girl was able to do at the moment was stumble around blindly. Just then there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightening. The girl was able to see her surroundings, briefly as the lightening flashed. When she got her brief look she came to a conclusion on where she was, earlier that day she found that she was in New York, but which part she had no idea and now she was at the docks. She stumbled around the docks for a few more minutes until she came to the only building around her that had any lights on. For a few minutes she just stood where she was, not sure whether or not to go to the door. As she made up her mind she moved one step towards the direction of the door, when she slipped due to a large puddle. Down she went, but before she hit the ground her head banged against some crates, then, her world became black.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Meanwhile in the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
The lodging houses two occupants were in the middle of an argument they had been having every night for the last week.  
  
"Oh come on Spot. I'se been 'ere a week, shoilly da trouble's died down by now. Oh and I'se see yer ten and raise it fifteen."  
  
"Race, you'se knows as well as I'se do, dat those Delancey Bruddahs wont 'ave given up yet. Now show me what you'se got." Spot replied smugly, smirking as he lay down his cards, only to reveal a four of a kind. Not paying the slightest bit of attention Race placed his hand of cards on the table. "Eh, Race aren't ya gonna collect yer winning's. An' how did ya do 'at, win every game an' not pay attention to what you'se were doin'?" As Race picked up his winnings Spot carried on speaking, trying to get Race to open up and speak to him for the God-knows-how-many-hundredth-time that week. "Race whats wrong wichoo? I'se know you'se aint been yersell lately. Poisonally I'se don't blame you'se, what wit being away from all yer friends an' all. But you'se seem ta be gettin' worse." Sighed Spot "Look Race, the boys 'ave all gone to da Bronx for the night, due to a pokah game. So why don't-cha tell me whats wrong, or am I'se gonna have ta soak it outta ya?"  
  
With that Race looked up at Spot to see if he was serious. Sighing heavily, Race stood from his seat and walked over to the window, turning so he was facing Spot he started speaking. "It's not that I'se don't like staying here 'cause I'se do. You'se all 'ave made me fell so welcome and at home. It's jist that." he paused in what he was about to say, not sure if he should or not he turned to look out the window.  
  
"'It's jist that.' c'mon Race what was you gonna say?" at that moment there was another flash of lightening illuminating the docks.  
  
"Huh? Spot come over 'ere quick!"  
  
"What? What's wrong Race?" Spot was on his feet and by Race's side with a very concerned/worried look on his, in the space of no time.  
  
"It's not me Spot, calm down. When the lightening flashed I saw something out there, beside the crates. It looked like a small kid. I'se t'ink we should go check it out." And with that Race bolted for the door.  
  
Spot just stood there staring blankly at the space between the window and the door for a minute, but quickly snapped out of it and ran out the lodging house after Race into the thunder storm. Spotting Race by the crates nearby he hurried over to him. When Spot reached Race and the kid, he noticed that the kid was still alive but unconscious. Scooping the kid into his arms he turned to Race. "C'mon lets get back inside before we'se catch our deaths." 


	2. Chapter 02

Race-Spot  
  
Disclaimer:- Sadly I do not own Newsies, only Max.  
  
Authors Note:- Thank you Dice, Twig and Morning Dew for reviewing. Chapter 3 is in the process of being written and may be a few days till it's up. I wrote this chapter while on holiday in Portugal. Hope you like it and please read and review. Chow. LILMAXIE!!! Oh and before I forget anything written in ITALICS is Italian.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With Race hot on his heels, Spot hurried up the stairs, went right passed the bunk-room and too the other end of the hallway to where his room is. "Race open ma door, then go an' git some towels an' extra blankets."  
  
Once Race had opened the door and ran back down the hallway to the bunk- room, Spot carried the small girl into his room. It was as he was gently laying her down onto his bed, that he realised the kid was a girl. At that moment Race came back, noticing that Spot had moved a good distance from the kid and had a shocked expression on his face, Race stopped in the doorway. "Spot?" He said it almost cautiously, fearfully.  
  
It was enough though, to snap Spot from the trance he had gone into, "Wha? Oh yeah roight. Roight we uh, we eh, urgh!! We have ta get 'er out of those wet clothes, dry 'er down an' keep 'er warm. OK." Spot said all of this while practically snatching the towels from Race and trying to get the girl to sit up.  
  
Both boys were surprised to hear a small groan come from Spot's arms. Spot more so than Race because he had felt two small hands grip around one of his arms in a vice like death grip. "Please. It's so cold and.and wet. Aww. My head hurts. Please help me." Was all the girl said before she collapsed into Spot's arms crying.  
  
Spot looked positively terrified at the fact there was a small girl crying in his arms. Though, highly amused at this, Race did take pity on him. Chuckling to himself, Race walked over to the bed. Sitting on the other side of the girl, he gently lifted her out of Spots arms and cradled her on his own, muttering soothing words to her in Italian. Just like his mother had done for him when he was little. Not expecting to get a response from her, he was quite surprised when she spoke to him, also in Italian.  
  
"Please sir, what is your name?"  
  
Smiling at the curious expression Spot wore he replied with. "My name is Racetrack Higgins an' dis is Spot Conlon. Spot why don't choo go get the shower ready for our 'Little Bambina'?" Smiling at the nickname Race had just given her, she snuggled down into his embrace and turned big-doe-like eyes onto Spot as if to say 'that would be nice, thank you.' Without a word Spot got up and left, going into the adjoining room (his personal bathroom). After watching Spot leave Race turned his attention back onto the small girl tightly embraced in his arms. "So my Little Bambina do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes. It's Maxina Geuverra, but if you ever call me Maxina I will quite frankly ignore you and later on give you the beating only your worst nightmare could come up with."  
  
"OK 'earing ya loud an' clear. How old are you'se?"  
  
"Five. Why? Your not going to send me to the orphanage or the refuge are you?"  
  
"No, of coise not. Ya don't 'ave a place to stay do ya?" A shake of her little head was the only answer he got. "Any money?" Yet another shake of her head. "OK how about any family?"  
  
"N-N-No. Th-Th-They w-w-were k-killed about a-a-a month a-a-ago, by s-s- some t-t-thugs." And once again she crumpled into floods of tears.  
  
Spot who had been watching the whole thing from his bathroom doorway stepped into the room. "Roight, the showers ready, all it needs now is for a certain little goil to get under it."  
  
"Huh? Roight, c'mon Little Bambina lets get choo into that shower."  
  
With Maxina safely in the shower, the two boys sat on Spot's bed discussing what they should do.  
  
"What are we'se gonna do Spot? We can't 'er to da orphanage or da refuge. An' we can't jist send 'er back out onto da streets."  
  
"Race calm down, we'll figure something out, I'se promise. But until then 'elp me get some clean sheets onto me bed an' den git out of those clothes an' into some dry ones."  
  
"Umm, I'se don't 'ave any clothes to git changed into. Their still wet from me being t'rown into da docks yisterday."  
  
"Well both you and Max can borrow some of mine. That OK witchoo?"  
  
"Sounds great to me Spot." Chirped Max, who was standing behind them in nothing but a towel. 


End file.
